Le printemps
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: Ah, le printemps. Le soleil, les oiseaux, les fleurs. La saison des amours. Wade a concocté un nouveau plan pour tenter de séduire Peter. Est-ce que, pour une fois, la chance et le scénariste seront de son côté? OS spideypool


**Deadpool 2 sort la semaine prochaine… J'ai vu une vidéo de Tom Holland en train de danser en petite tenue sur du Rhianna… (JE VALIDE) BREF il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour avoir un gros manque de spideypool donc me voici.**

 **(Même si en vrai, dans mes fics j'imagine plutôt le spidey d'Andrew, et version majeur et à la fac, mais bon, vous avez compris l'idée générale !)**

 **Allez, un petit OS printanier juste pour vous. C'est rien que des bêtises.**

* * *

 **Le printemps**

* * *

\- Allez cette fois c'est la bonne. J'ai mon sac, j'ai la bière, le lubrif… Peter ! Wouhou, Peter !

Le mercenaire qu'on ne nomme plus agita la main comme un forcené pour attirer l'attention de l'étudiant qui descendait les escaliers principaux de la faculté de sciences.

\- Il est canon quand même. C'est un nouveau tee shirt qu'il porte? C'est écrit quoi dessus ? « I don't feel so good mister Stark» ? Ahah, excellent. Bon, le scénariste, j'espère que t'es de mon côté cette fois, mon plan est parfait héhéhé…

 _T'inquiète je couvre tes arrières._

\- Mouais, on a vu ce que ça donnait les dernières fois. Allez, reste concentré, esclave.

Peter manqua de s'étouffer, ainsi que ses collègues de promotion, en découvrant Deadpool. Dans son uniforme coutumier, complété par un sac Hello Kitty farouchement sanglé dans son dos, le contraste surprenait avec les deux katanas juste en dessous. Peter s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et dévala les escaliers en grognant.

\- Wade qu'est-ce que tu fous là… Je croyais que t'avais une ordonnance restrictive et interdiction de t'approcher à moins de cent mètres d'une école…

\- C'est la fac, c'est pas pareil, contra joyeusement Wade en claquant une bise sonore sur le front embarrassé de son araignée personnelle.

\- Ca fait vieux pervers qui fait la sortie des cours…

\- Je ne suis pas vieux ! Et puis je viens t'emmener pour une après-midi d'aventure et de découvertes. On pourrait découvrir la nature, toutes les choses de la nature, la biologie, le corps humain, le…

Peter hésita entre sourire et soupirer. Lorsque le mercenaire qui s'avérait être son meilleur ami n'était pas là, il lui manquait. Mais dès qu'il revenait… Au bout d'une minute à peine, il ne le supportait déjà plus.

\- J'ai cours cette après-midi Wade.

Mais Wade ne semblait pas prêt à négocier, ni même à écouter tout court son partenaire. Il le remorqua sans ménagement à sa suite.

\- Au risque de me répéter, j'ai cours Wade.

Personne ne résiste au regard de chaton traumatisé du mercenaire.

\- Oh allez, Petounet, j'ai préparé un beau moment romanti… euh d'amitié virile, ça va être trop cool, t'es un génie t'a pas besoin d'aller en cours, dis oui dis oui dis oui…

Plus honnêtement, personne ne résiste à l'avalanche de paroles du mercenaire. Peter craqua immédiatement.

\- Ok c'est bon mais pitié arrête de sautiller sur place les gens te regardent bizarrement !

\- Allez, en voiture !

Seulement, Peter regarda dans la ruelle que lui désignait Wade du doigt. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Wade…

\- Oui chaton ?

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est le quinjet qui est garé en plein milieu de la route ?

Le vaisseau des Avengers reposait en effet en plein milieu de la voie passante, un embouteillage monstre grondant derrière.

\- Ben si…

\- Tu l'as encore volé à Tony ? s'exclama Peter.

Wade le tirait par le bras pour le forcer à monter dans le vaisseau, sous la huée des automobilistes grognons coincés derrière.

\- Oui, bon, grommela-t-il, j'ai à peine deux mille mots pour conclure, pas trente chapitres, donc crois-moi qu'on ne va pas perdre du temps dans les transports en commun…

\- Hein ? Mais que…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Wade referma la porte derrière eux, poussa Peter sur le siège passager et, sur les conseils avisés de Rocket qui jouait à la game boy dans la cabine, laissa le pilote automatique les emmener à bon port.

* * *

Après moins d'une heure de vol, ils atterrissaient enfin en plein milieu d'un champ. Printemps précoce et brûlant comme un mois de juin, Peter plissa les yeux, aveuglé de soleil. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de blé sec et de poussière. Il éternua.

\- On est où là en fait ?

\- A la campagne !

Aussi loin que se portait le regard, des champs verts et jaunes s'entrecroisaient, damier infini et vallonné.

\- Attends… Tu m'as fait sécher les cours pour venir à la campagne ?

Wade leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah les citadins… Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais vu une vache de ta vie !

\- Il y en avait une dans ton appartement le mois dernier, souligna Peter à juste titre.

\- Allez suis-moi, poursuivit Wade, sans tenir compte de cette dernière remarque.

Peter lui emboîta le pas, peu convaincu, se frottant les yeux.

\- Wade tu sais on devrait peut-être pas…

\- Mais si mais si.

\- Non mais en vrai je…

\- Allez là, un petit effort on est presque arrivés ! Voilà, c'est ici !

Victorieux, il pointa du doigt l'arrière d'une grange. Le portail béant, l'odeur des animaux et de la terre.

\- Wade sérieusement il faut que tu saches que…

\- N'est-ce pas romantique ? Le coupa son ami en désignant un gros tas de foin. C'est un de mes fantasmes. Faire tendrement l'amour sur une botte de foin… Un peu cliché je te l'accorde. Mais j'y peux rien, c'est le printemps, la saison des amours !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa Peter par la taille et le jeta dans la première botte de foin venue. Une crise d'éternuements secoua l'étudiant. Ses yeux devenaient aussi rouges que le costume de son compagnon.

\- Bah alors ? C'était pas l'effet escompté, ça !

Mais Peter était bien en mal de lui répondre, incapable de se sortir de cette spirale d'éternuements, ou de reprendre son souffle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Un doute démangea Deadpool.

\- Attends… Ce que t'essayais de me dire… C'est pas que t'es allergique aux graminées par hasard ?

Entre deux crises, Peter trouva juste la force de secouer la tête pour approuver la déduction géniale du brillant mercenaire.

\- Merde… Ça va aller ?

Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Bientôt, le visage de Peter prit la même teinte tomate que ses yeux, et il plaqua ses mains sur sa gorge, affolé, dans un concert de grognements rauques. Respiration d'un tractopelle enroué.

 _Wade… Je suis pas médecin mais je crois qu'il fait un œdème, là !_

\- Ah non mais t'es sérieux toi ? Je croyais que tu couvrais mes arrières bordel de merde ! S'emporta l'intéressé, bras ballants devant l'araignée qui s'étouffait et tournait au violet.

Les yeux de Peter papillonnaient, et on ne peut qu'imaginer son désespoir de voir son ami parler tout seul et accuser à tort une tierce personne qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas parmi eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Allez-là, aide moi un peu !

 _Ok, alors euh, on va dire que tu ouvres ton sac Hello Kitty. Maintenant !_

Wade s'empressa d'ouvrir son sac à dos Hello Kitty. Entre le piquenique, les grenades fumigènes et les menottes, il y avait une grosse seringue protégée par un boîtier jaune.

\- C'est quoi ce délire encore ?

 _Allez mec, il faut que tu fasses un effort aussi, c'est une piqure d'adrénaline ! T'as jamais regardé Dr House ou quoi ?_

Wade attrapa l'aiguille en tremblant et leva le bras, prêt à planter Peter en plein cœur

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais abruti ? C'est dans la cuisse que ça se plante, pas dans le cœur !_

\- Oui bah pardon j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lire la notice !

Et d'un grand geste théâtral, Wade planta l'immense aiguille approximativement dans la cuisse de Spider-Man.

Pupilles dilatées, bouche en «o» de surprise.

Peter saisit Wade par les épaules, s'accrochant à lui comme une bernique à son rocher, et se laissa entraîner loin de la grange maudite tout en toussant.

Wade grognait dans sa barbe tout en traînant un Peter mou –pas suffisamment mou pour ne pas l'inonder d'insultes lorsqu'il récupéra l'usage de sa voix- jusqu'au quinjet.

\- J'assure tes arrières, niah niah niah, mon cul ouais ! Le coup de l'allergie au pollen, c'est vraiment le pire qu'on m'ait fait. Le plan était nickel pourtant !

 _Je savais pas, je t'assure… !_

\- Prends moi pour une belette !

\- … demeuré congénital, égoïste, face de bacon… !

\- Oui, oui. Tiens allez attache ta ceinture de sécurité, j'ai compris, on rentre.

\- … t'as essayé de me tuer !

\- Le scénariste a essayé de te tuer !

 _J'vous jure que je savais pas…_

\- Ah, toi, ta gueule! T'as intérêt à faire mieux la prochaine fois !

 _Promis, encore pardon. Promis promis._

Décollage du vaisseau, soleil qui se couche à l'horizon, rires soulagés et insultes amusées.

Clap de fin, tombée de rideau.

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Pfiou, c'était moins une. Franchement, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que le coup du choc anaphylactique. C'est bien la preuve que je commence à être à cours d'idée, moi, pour protéger Peter de ce vieux pervers…_

 _Il me faut des vacances, bordel._

* * *

 **Voila mes lapins c'est tout pour le moment. On tient bon jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, et on n'hésite pas à venir débriefer après le film !**

 **De gros bisous sur vous,**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
